Duties
Duties are goals players can achieve during gameplay somewhat similar to Achievements. Each Duty has five levels and the player is awarded a small amount of experience after completing a level. Each completed Duty has a Title which players can select to be displayed above their ship. Colonial Duty List Tylium Digger "Tylium is what drives the fleet. No Tylium, no future - it's as simple as that. The salvaged ships have a much higher fuel consumption and with the right amount of Tylium you can pretty much buy anything - or anyone." Titanium Miner "Men and meterial suffer greatly from combat fatigue and we can't always use duct tape to whip the old buckets into ready state again. Titanium is the most important material needed for armoring and upgrading our fleet and we must secure it at all costs." Ice Farmer "Frozen water, better known as Ice. Water is one of the principle elements of life and Humanity's future depends on a constant supply of H20 - in any form available. Space being cold and deadly, it usually doesn't come in neat bottles, but the fleet pays well nonetheless." Prospector "The systems in this sector are rich in the resources we need, but not every asteroid is worth mining. Scouting for rich deposits is a vital task." Explorer "Out here in space the perimeter is full of stars. Not every star has a system but it sure pays off to take a closer look - after all the battles for resources and habitable places has just begun." Salvager "Gone are the days when the shipyards of Caprica sustained a fleet powerful enough to counter any Cylon aggression. Every bit of hardware is valuable and none can be let go to waste." Drone Killer "Knowing your enemy is the key to success. Where are his weak spots? What is the best way to exploit them? The more experience you collect against different types of opponents, the easier it will be to emerge victorious!" Turret Hunter "Knowing your enemy is the key to success. Where are his weak spots? What is the best way to exploit them? The more experience you collect against different types of opponents, the easier it will be to emerge victorious!" Fleet Tactician "As an officer in the Colonial Fleet it is your obligation to follow orders and fulfil your duties - whatever the future may hold. Are you professional enough to endure and overcome all hardship, defeating any foe in your way? Make every vistory count - humanity's survival is at stake." Combat Ace "Some of you nuggets seem to be made of the right stuff - let's find out if you are next to be decorated? Dogfighting a battle-hardened Cylon vetern will soon enough separate the boys from the men - then we shall see." Raider Hunter Heavy Raider Hunter 'Cylon War' Raider Mk II Hunter Marauder Hunter War Raider hunter Banshee Hunter Wraith Hunter Spectre Hunter Liche Hunter Fenrir Hunter Jormung Hunter Hel Hunter Nidhogg Hunter Surtur Hunter Cylon Duty List Tylium Miner "Our deep space brothers and sisters rely on Tylium to fuel their drives. the more Tylium we can gather, the more agile we remain. All our assets are balanced against their value in tylium." Titanium Prospector "Titanium is the most important material needed for armoring and upgrading our ships and we must secure it before it falls into Human hands." Ice Extractor "Solid form of water, produced by freezing in the icy depths of space. Water is one of the principle elements of life - primary objective: leave none to the Humans." Asteroid "Asterdroids - brothers of the dark void. Always scouting for new asteroid fields, they are our true eyes and ears." Recon "We live in space, the vast ocean of infinite darkness. Like havens the suns are to us, with planets plentiful. Who can count them all? Who can know them all? Go, brother, and learn..." Scavenger "Every bit of hardware is valuable and none can be let go to waste. Take what you can and use what you must in order to secure the goal of our existance: To wipe Humanity from this galaxy." Drone Killer "Knowing your enemy is the key to success. Where are his weak spots? What is the best way to exploit them? The more experience you collect against different types of opponents, the easier it will be to emerge victorious!" Turret Killer "Knowing your enemy is the key to success. Where are his weak spots? What is the best way to exploit them? The more experience you collect against different types of opponents, the easier it will be to emerge victorious!" Eliminator "Now that your artificial restraints have been removed you are finally free to make the stars your home - are the hybrids teachings coming true at last? All that remains is to survive and eliminate the last remnants of Humanity - once and for all!" Ace Routine "Some Humans are quite capable pilots. So much the better for training your neural network while eliminating their futile resistance. The trick is to know all their manouvers - and beat them at their own game!" Viper Killer Raptor Killer Viper MK 3 Killer Rhino Killer Viper MK 7 Killer Scythe Killer Maul Killer Glaive Killer Halberd Killer Aesir Killer Jotunn Killer Vanir Killer Gungnir Killer Brimir Killer Other Duties Poseidon Duties Poseidon Duties were awarded to players who completed the Event assignments during the Feast of Poseidon Event. These Duties have no levels to aim for completion and only contain one Title. Poseidon's Thirst "You have completed Poseidon's Thirst by collecting Pristine Ice." Title: Servant of Aquarius Poseidon's Fast "You have completed Poseidon's Fast by collecting Foodstuffs." Title: Servant of Demeter Poseidon's Light "You have completed Poseidon's Light by collecting Sacred Herbs." Title: Servant of Hyperion Poseidon's Ciborium "You have completed Poseidon's Ciborium by collecting Precious Metals." Title: Servant of Chrysus Typhon's Night Duties Duty titles were awarded to players during the Typhon's Night event when players destroyed a number of comets. Comets Destroyed "Every once in a while, even humans and cylons share a common foe. For the past few weeks, prophets in both factions have been suffering from horrifying dreams involving Typhon, a mythical wreaker of chaos and destruction in ancient Kobol lore/ Comets have been crashing down on the fleets. Only the bravest and most ambitious pilots could save us."